kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Mountains
'''Frozen Mountains '''is a world in the Kingdom Hearts Fanon series. It is based on the ''Ice Age ''film triology. Plot *KINGDOM HEARTS: THE FALLING Jacob arrives here with a splash, literally. As he gets up, he sees an odd party consisting of a mammoth, a sloth, a sabre-toothed tiger & a live human baby. Jacob senses light in the child, so he goes up to the group & asks several questions. The sabre-toothed tiger seems bothered by the questions & challenges Jacob to a fight. Once the fight is over Jacob & the tiger exchange apologies. The tiger reveals himself as Diego, & introduces Jacob to Manny, Sid & Roshan, the mammoth, sloth & baby respectively. Now knowing that the trio only want to return Roshan to it's tribe as soon as possible, Jacob journeys with them, only to run into a land infested with dodos. The dodos want the child, so Jacob, Manny & Diego fends off the dodos long enough that Sid can carry him off to a safe place. Later they go to rest at a empty patch of land. They eventually wake up to find Diego & Roshan missing. Jacob believes that Diego ran off with the baby (after all, he had sensed darkness in his heart earlier), but Manny & Sid think otherwise. The decide to split up to find the child of light. While looking for Roshan Jacob runs into a funny-looking rodent, sniffing along like a dog. Jacob sees that it is following a trail of footprints, oddly like Diego's. The two team up & follow the trail, not knowing that a group of sabre-toothed tigers are watching them from a clifftop, anxiously waiting Diego's return. Jacob & the rodent (known as Scrat, apparently) follow the path to an ice cave, where they meet up with Manny & Sid. No one has seen Diego, but they believe he is in the cave. When they go inside however, Heartless cause an avalanche, which blocks the entrance, in which the group yet notices. After journeying for a while in the cave, Jacob, Sid, Scrat & Manny come across four small holes. Each go down one hole, which turn out to be slides. During the slides Jacob spots Diego & Roshan racing along the slides too. An effort to rescue Roshan fails, & Diego manages to escape. The four eventually come to some cliffs, where they come face-to-face with Diego & the rest of the tiger clan. Soto, the leader, wants to extract the boy's light. Jacob fends him off & almost defeats him, until Soto bats him aside. When Roshan was inches away for extraction, Diego delivers the finishing blow, defeating Soto & freeing his heart (Jacob's Keyblade stabs him in the confusion). Diego apologises to the group, saying that his darkness got to him. Everyone forgives him, & then Jacob decides to leave, for more worlds are in trouble. Once he is out of sight, the Frozen Mountains is suddenly consumed by darkness. Characters *Manny *Sid *Diego *Roshan *Scrat (Party Member) *Soto (Final Boss) *Zeke *Oscar *Lenny Themes Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Falling Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds